


[RazerAya][GreenLantern: The Animated Series]Aya，让我们，重新开始

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: GreenLantern: The Animated Series 同人文 [1]
Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, RazerAya
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Razer来到了扎马伦。在Queen Aga'po的帮助下，Razer得到了一枚星蓝石戒指，成为一名男性星蓝石成员。在星蓝石的影响下，Razer的制服也发生了改变，变幻成红蓝紫相间的制服，流光溢彩，而且，也变的镂空起来。不过Razer并没有在意这些。在星蓝石戒指的帮助下，Razer打开了一道紫色的传送门，而传送门的另一边，他的挚爱——Aya，正在宇宙的另一侧，等着他。告别了Queen Aga'po，在红蓝紫光束的笼罩下，Razer踏进了传送门。Aya，让我们，重新开始。
Relationships: Aya & Razer (Green Lantern), Aya/Razer (Green Lantern), Razer/Aya
Series: GreenLantern: The Animated Series 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108937





	[RazerAya][GreenLantern: The Animated Series]Aya，让我们，重新开始

[RazerAya][GreenLantern: The Animated Series]Aya，让我们，重新开始  
Restart  
注:原作：《GreenLantern: The Animated Series》  
Cp：Razer/Aya  
  
Aya，让我们，重新开始  
已经是红蓝戒双持的Razer再一次离开了欧阿。   
这次来到欧阿，是因为黄灯军团来袭，而黄灯军团的首领，就是之前有过一面之缘的Sinestro。他脱离了绿灯军团，组建了自己的队伍。   
自己当时恰好就在欧阿附近，而绿灯军团的Hal和Kilowog曾是朋友，于情于理要去帮忙。   
但是没想到，战斗很快偃旗息鼓，一个小插曲打断了战斗的继续。 

宇宙中绿灯军团和黄灯军团对峙，而Hal与Sinestro一对一单挑。  
但是没想到交战过程中，Hal被另一个黄灯偷袭，是Sinestro替Hal挡了下来，并且直接消灭了那个偷袭者。

最终，Hal和Sinestro达成协议，二人虽然已经道长而歧成为对手，但是还是朋友，Sinestro自愿退兵。 

并没有帮上什么忙的Razer，再次向朋友告别，踏上寻找Aya的旅程。 

宇宙中，红蓝光影流转缠绕，瞬息万变，似一颗美丽的流星，划过宇宙天际。 

回想这一生，Razer感慨万千。   
最开始是因为Alana的死，自己加入了Atrocitus的红灯军团，随他猎杀绿灯侠。  
后来因为绿灯侠Shyir的牺牲，为了赎罪，自己跟随绿灯侠Hal和Kilowog踏上阻止Atrocitus的旅程。  
也是因为这，结识了Aya，一个人工智能系统。   
Aya无意识地选择了以Alana的形象塑造人形，但是走进自己心里却是因为Aya自己。  
只可惜自己当初没有看破自己的内心，在渐渐有了人的感情的Aya勇敢向自己表白时，自己害怕了，退缩了，害得Aya当场宕机。   
与Anti-Monitor一战中，想不开的Aya选择格式化自己，与Anti-Monitor同归于尽。  
虽然结局Aya胜利了，但是却因为钻牛角尖黑化了，想要毁灭宇宙中的生命，重新创造一个无爱无恨没有痛苦的世界。 为了拯救宇宙，只能忍痛选择除掉Aya。虽然最后Aya幡然醒悟，但是为时已晚，Aya只能毁灭自己换取宇宙恢复正轨。 

看来自己真是天煞孤星啊，只要接近自己，就会受到伤害，Alana是这样，Aya也是这样。 

因为不相信Aya会就此完全毁灭，自己踏上了寻找Aya的旅程。 

Hal依旧是宇宙中最伟大的绿灯侠，守护着宇宙和平；Kilowog在欧阿训练新兵，成果卓越，桃李天下；Guardians终于意识到了自己的错误，改变了自己的看法，尽力补救之前的所作所为对宇宙造成的伤害。   
寻找Aya的旅途中，自己也曾来到过Mogo，这位强大的绿灯星球，依旧在庇护一方。  
自己也曾来到过贝特拉斯，在Iolande女王和Kothak——现在他是女王的丈夫了，在他们的治理下，国家蒸蒸日上，繁荣昌盛。   
自己也曾回到过故乡，伊斯特莫。在共同对战Anti-Monitor一役后，红灯军团与自己以及绿灯侠Hal、Kilowog和解，但是依旧没有原谅Guardians，还在以自己的方式进行复仇。不过在Zox和Bleez的带领下，不再滥杀无辜。   
自己也曾来到过扎马伦。在Gi'ata死后，Queen Aga'po带领着星蓝石姐妹，继续守护着宇宙中爱的力量。Hal的挚爱——Carol，也成为了正式的星蓝石成员，虽然她因为地球上的事情脱不开身，无法常驻扎马伦，但是在熟练掌握星蓝石力量后，在数次宇宙危机中，她与Hal携手迎敌，惊鸿一现。   
后来，自己得到了一枚蓝色灯戒。   
在Saint Walker的帮助下，自己已经能够熟练掌握两种相互冲突的灯戒的力量，并随着日益壮大的蓝灯军团，守护宇宙的希望。 

虽然，自己还是情愿当一个独行侠，纵使孤独，至少，不会伤害到身边的人。 

宇宙中，光影边幻，星空流转，无际无垠。 

突然——  
耽于往昔的Razer，一时不察，撞上了Space-Cabbie。   
用灯戒将Space-Cabbie救下，把出租车修好后，作为肇事者，Razer决定赔偿。   
没想到Space-Cabbie见车修好后，大度地免去了Razer赔偿。不过有个条件，要和Razer合个影，再要个纪念品。   
作为肇事者，Razer自然尽力达成Space-Cabbie的心愿。只是自己身上，除了灯戒，就只有一堆飞镖一类的不起眼的暗器了。不过好在Space-Cabbie并不嫌弃。   
没想到Space-Cabbie话痨个没完，说起了自己在宇宙中的见闻，没完没了。   
被轰炸的耳鸣的Razer，只能无奈扶额。虽然自己并不想听，但是毕竟是自己撞坏了对方的车，自己必须负责。

但是，没想到，从他口中，Razer获取了一个惊喜的消息。   
Space-Cabbie曾经遇到过一个失去记忆、失去形体的人工智能，而那个人工智能对绿灯侠有种熟悉的感觉。而且，它感觉到自己仿佛在寻找什么，并会一直寻找下去，不会放弃希望。 

那一定是Aya!  
她还存在着! 

告别了Space-Cabbie，Razer再次踏上寻找Aya的旅程。   
这个宇宙中，希望，果然是永恒的，一直都在。 

可是茫茫宇宙，又要到哪里去找寻Aya的踪迹呢？ 

星蓝石。。。   
Razer来到了扎马伦。   
在Queen Aga'po的帮助下，Razer得到了一枚星蓝石戒指，成为一名男性星蓝石成员。   
在星蓝石的影响下，Razer的制服也发生了改变，变幻成红蓝紫相间的制服，流光溢彩，而且，也变的镂空起来。   
不过Razer并没有在意这些。在星蓝石戒指的帮助下，Razer打开了一道紫色的传送门，而传送门的另一边，他的挚爱——Aya，正在宇宙的另一侧，等着他。 

告别了Queen Aga'po，在红蓝紫光束的笼罩下，Razer踏进了传送门。 

Aya，让我们，重新开始。


End file.
